After The War
by Percabeth484
Summary: Just a random PJO story I wrote in 4th grade. Don't judge. Percy/Annabeth Leo/Annabeth Hazel/Frank Hazel/Leo Thalia/Leo Thalia/Nico Jason/Piper
1. Chapter 1

Leo's P.O.V

"Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed, obviously very excited.

"Sure!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Annabeth replied.

Percy and Annabeth both glared at me. This was going to be interesting.

After truth or dare, I headed off to work at Bunker 9 for a little while. Even though the Argo 2 was done with its sailing days, it was still fun to improve.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for the plot and some of my OCs. I am not making any money from this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

After truth or dare, I broke into a cold sweat. If Leo was giving me a tattoo, would he also get to choose where? Oh gods, Percy will kill the boy if he does anything inappropriate!

Leo strolled into my cabin humming 'Die Young'. "Aren't you gonna pull a chair up for me?" He asked.

I regretfully did as Leo pondered over a design. He whispered, "This won't hurt a bit," as I passed out in disgust.

Percy's P.O.V

I come in to give Annabeth a kiss goodnight only to find her lying on her bed, sleeping, with a tattoo of spiders running all the way from her neck to her mid-thigh. I ran out with my face as hot as Leo's hands.

"LEO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFREIND?" I screamed at Leo.

I yanked him out of the cabin and smacked him clear across his face. He stood up against the wall, quivering, with a look of terror in his eyes. I held Riptide to his throat. Every time I said a word I cut a vertical slit in his throat. I made sure to only cut skin-deep so he could lie through his teeth, a poor explanation.

"The only person that should see that much of my girlfriend is me! The only thing Annabeth should have a tattoo of is my name!" I whispered, so close that I was almost biting Leo's ear.

Thalia's P.O.V

We hopped on a grey pegasi and headed for Canada. We bought a home the size of a soda machine. Annabeth and her daughter, Leo, went to the US boarder to get Leo's name changed to Amy. Once at home, Annabeth started sobbing, again. She pulled a flimsy paper out of her purse. To me it looked like a negative, in a split second I realized it was an ultrasound.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for Amy and the plot. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Sorry that this is so fast, but I wrote it a few years ago. So, Percy and Annabeth had a child, and Leo dared them to name her Leo. (They love truth or dare.) Annabeth hated the name (and Leo) and that's why she changed it to Amy. Currently, Amy is about one and a half. Although, she is very smart, so she learns a lot faster than normal people do. ~Percabeth484**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V

Thalia gasped, "Annabeth! Why didn't you say something?"

I bit my lip as I took the green apple lollipop out of my mouth. "You're the first to know," I choked out, quietly.

Percy's P.O.V

A little girl from the Athena cabin came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Mr. Jackson, a lady with black hair just stole Annabeth!" I glared at Leo to say, 'I'll deal with you later.' He scampered away, using his eyes to thank the little girl.

I mumbled to myself, "Thalia."

I whistled for Blackjack and we took off. We headed for Camp Jupiter. It seemed like a place Annabeth would beg Thalia to go.

No one at Camp Jupiter knew where they were. After checking Florida, The Lone Star State, and the Empire State building, we decided to ask someone with authority. The nearest people we could find were the border police. I asked if they had seen any unidentified objects cross the border.

The fat officer (munching on doughnuts) asked, "You're one of those demigod freaks, right?"

"Would I be riding a Pegasus into your office if I wasn't?" I responded.

The tall one with beady red eyes stuttered, "There was a crazy lady kidnapping a cute blonde one earlier this evening."

I flipped them each a drachma as I flew off into Canada.

Leo's P.O.V

I don't know where Percy is. I'm a little worried that he's planning a surprise attack to murder me. Okay, I'm a lot worried that he's gonna come and kill me.

Annabeth's P.O.V

BOOM! Aphrodite appeared in our apartment.

"Does this look like a house warming party to you?" Thalia questioned, trying not to yell.

I arose from my seat, sitting on the foot stool, a gesture for Aphrodite to take a seat. Thalia excused herself to go check on Amy.

"Dear, I've seen that you've had some troubles, lately," Aphrodite charmed. I replied with a glare followed by a quick eye-roll. "So, there's nothing that you'd like to ask me, the all-knowing goddess of love?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I screamed. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I told you not to get together with Percy. But no, I had to make things complicated for you," Aphrodite told me.

I ran into Amy's room and fetched Thalia and Amy. We came out and sat on the couch together.

Thalia yelled at Aphrodite, "Explain yourself! Why are you here?"

"My dear, don't you know, your babies aren't being born under the Jackson name," Aphrodite sneered.

Thalia's P.O.V

After Aphrodite left, Annabeth started bawling again. Neither of us would have guessed that A) Annabeth was having twins. B) The babies' last name would be VALDEZ! BOOM! Chione popped up smack dab in the middle of Annabeth and I. The couch isn't that big!

Chione awed and said, "Oh my gods, Annabeth! What happened?"

"How do you know her name?" I asked.

"It's a small world," joked Chione.

Chione picked up her phone and started scrolling through her new messages. She gasped, "That Leo fool seriously did that to you? I hate that kid. He majorly insulted me!"

Annabeth grumbled, "Join the club."

Percy's P.O.V

BANG! Dust flew everywhere as I yelled, "Annabeth! Where have you been?"

Annabeth pulled me into what looked like a broom closet. Slamming the door, she collapsed onto my shoulder, crying. Annabeth whispered hoarsely, "We have a major problem, Percy." I stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

Now I'm really gonna kill Leo! I threw Annabeth on the back of Blackjack, and told Thalia to take care of Amy. (At the time I said Leo Jr.) We flew over camp until we reached the Poseidon cabin. I locked Annabeth in the cabin, and told her to call tattoo removal services. I whipped out Riptide and ran for Bunker 9.

Leo's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth opened the door, poked her head out, and gestured for me to come inside. I pleaded for mercy as she turned her back on me.

She screamed, her voice cracking, "I thought we were just friends! I thought you were happy with that! But no, oh gods, I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite!"

"Gods, Annabeth! I'm sorry! I guess I just got too carried away with that marker tattoo!" I retorted.

"Did you know that now we're having two kids?! YA TWO!"

I passed out.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Today I went in for my second ultrasound. Turns out the doctors were wrong. I'm having four kids! Percy is out on a search for Jason and Piper. Lately I've been thinking about what Aphrodite said. Maybe Percy isn't the one for me. What am I saying? Percy loves me. But so does Leo. Aphrodite, stop Charmspeaking me!

Now that Percy is out searching, I've been hanging out with Leo more often. Turns out he's not half that bad.

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for Amy, the four unborn children, and the plot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's P.O.V

I honestly thought that Annabeth was going to kill me when she knocked on my door.

"Leo, I'm coming in!" hollered Annabeth as she opened the door.

"Next time give me a warning before you barge in, Miss Chase," I said.

"Sorry Leo, I figured that you would be playing on the computer, WHICH YOU ARE!" she said.

I replied, "For your information, I was listening to Die Young and looking at close ups of Ke$ha's"

"Don't need to know!" Annabeth yelled. "The reason I came in was to discuss names and a few changes," Annabeth carried on.

I exclaimed, "EASY! The boys, Leo Junior and Theo, the can be um… CLEO!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes saying, "Okay, I get to name the fourth one Amanda then."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed me. On. The. Lips. And then ran off as fast as she could. I couldn't believe that in one week I would be holding Leo Junior and Theo. Annabeth can hold the girls.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm sitting here holding three bundles, two pink, one blue. Why three? I don't like talking about it, so I'll only say it once. Leo Jr was born a healthy happy baby. Sadly, two days after birth, he started hacking his lungs out. No joke.

On a more joyful note, Leo decided to sign Amanda over to Percy and I. Once Percy gets home, Amy will have a real little sister.

Leo and I were chatting when the babies came. Leo was clueless, so he called the ambulance. Once at the hospital, Amanda was born, than Cleo, and then Theo was born ON FIRE! The doctors were all, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" They then called 911 and requested an ambulance. Did I mention that Leo found the least expensive hospital ever?

I have decided that we need to buy a house. Not just Percy, Amy, Cleo, Theo, Amanda, and I. Thalia, Nico, the kids, and the seven. I bought a plot of 100 acres from Chiron. I know it seems like a lot, but it shouldn't be hard with Leo and I working together.

Now Percy is back, and Amanda and Amy will grow up as sisters. Our family Christmas card will look so adorable with two bright happy babies on it! Tonight we have a meeting to discuss blueprints. I have a feeling that there will be a lot of head nodding. AKA, I'm the only one that cares that all our comforters should come from the same line so that we can wash them all at one.

Hazel's P.O.V

Frank whispered, "Where are we going?" I just gripped his wrist tighter and ran faster.

Eventually, we arrived at a little beach on the bay of California. I think Frank forgets I'm the daughter of Pluto, sometimes. My timing was perfect; the sun would disappear in the next few minutes.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…"

"What is?"

"You." I love Frank so much.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and I were walking along the beach, looking for seashells to decorate the new house with. I gasped when I saw Leo and Hazel battling to the death. Percy grabbed Leo and dragged him to the side, as I did the same for Hazel.

Hazel started bawling into my shoulder, screaming," He's dead! Leo killed him! He's dead!"

"Who?" asked Percy, confused.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled as we ran off.

Hazel shadow traveled us to Rachel's cave. We went in, and she shadow traveled off and back, returning with Piper.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking through, even though I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is dedicated to chcedcharry, who is basically the only reason I updated. Your feedback matters! Thank you again!**

**-Percabeth484**


End file.
